LOTM: Defenders P6/Transcript
(Erin is seen eating a sandwich as the other heroes are heard talking. Craig is then seen walking up to the table with Jack) Craig: Psst, Erin. Erin: Hm? Jack: Hey Erin. Erin: Hey? Jack: So umm, we were wondering if you could uhhh, I don't know... Craig: Tell us that story about that duel Cloe had for you? Erin: *Groans* ... So you wanna hear me get humiliated to don't you? Jack: Oh definitely! Craig: Come on, please? Erin: *sigh*.....Fine. Jack: *gasp* Really? Erin: Sure. Craig: *Fist bump* Alright! Jack: This is gonna be great! Erin: Alright...How do I start? (The scene then flashes back to Erin and Alex both asleep back at home. Erin is shown holding her teddy bear Fluffy as the door cracks open) Erin: *wakes up* Hm....? (Ashley then pops her head out) Ashley: *Whisper* Psst, Erin. Wake up. Erin: M-Mom?? Ashley: Sorry to wake you hun. Erin: What's going on? (Alex then wakes up as well) Alex: Huh...? Ashley: Erin, you've got visitors. Erin: What?? Alex: Visitors? (Erin then realizes what she means) Erin: Oh man... Alex: It's Cloe again isn't it? Ashley: Mmhm. Erin: *Gulps* (The 3 step out side, They see Cloe with 3 Japanese adults) Cloe: Hello Ashley. And good to see you kids. Alex: *moans* Seriously? Erin: We had to do this at this hour? Ashley: Well if you kids had your curtains open, you'd find that it's currently three o'clock in the afternoon. Alex:.... Erin: Oh... ???: Jeez Cloe. These are some lazy kids aren't they? Alex and Erin: Hey! Cloe: Give them a break Kotoko. I already put Alex though the work. And now its Erin's turn. Erin: Wait what? Alex: Who are they? Cloe: Ah. Kids, I'd like you to meet my friends, the Akechi Siblings. THis is here is Kotoko Akechi. Kotoko: Nice to see ya kids! Cloe: This is Nagisa Akechi. Nagisa: *Bows* A pleasure. Cloe: And last but not least, Masaru Akechi. (Masaru nods at the two. Though they are both confused by the fact hes got a construction hat on) Alex: ??? Erin: Uhhh... Alex: You see that hat too? Erin: It looks kinda dorky. Alex: Yeah. (Masaru glares at the two as they both feel a sense of dread) Erin: B-But I don't mean that in a bad way Mr. Akechi. Alex: Yeah, m-me neither. (Masaru then stops glaring and smiles at the two) Alex:.... Erin: Scary.... (A knock is then heard before Seris enters the house) Seris: Hey honey! Sorry I'm late, I had to- (Seris notices Cloe and the three siblings) Seris: Oh, hey there guys. Masaru: Seris. Long time no see. Cloe: Its good to see you again. Seris: I heard you would be coming down sometime. Sorry about missing the last visit Cloe. Cloe: Aw its okay. Your son is likely glad you missed it though. Seris: I'll bet. Ashley told me how easily you wiped the floor with him. Alex: DAD! Seris: Hey I'm just kidding Alex. Alex: *groans* Seris: Hm. So, how's things with you and Danny? Cloe: *Looks at her ring* Simply wonderful. Thanks for asking. He told me to say sorry he couldn't come. But its very hard for him to make visits given how busy he is. Hell it takes me a lot of work just to get my visits planned. Ashley: I'll bet. Your head of the knights after all. Kotoko: That she is. She and Lambert both. Seris: Well, I'm happy for you both. Erin: So, I take it I'm next on the duel list? Cloe: That you are. I brought the Akechi siblings cause I figured they're elemental powers would be perfect for you. Erin: WAIT AM I FIGHTING ALL 3 OF THEM!?!? Cloe: Oh no no no no. Only 1. But you get to pick. Erin: Oh, thank god. Alex: That would be fun to watch though. Erin: Shut up! (Erin then looks over at the 3) Erin *Thinking* Let's see... *Looks at Kotoko* She's got electricity powers according to what dad told us. *looks at Masaru* He's got fire powers. …… He scares me so no way am I picking him. *looks at Nagisa* And he's got ice like me and dad. (Erin sits there thinking) Alex: Anything sis? Erin: Hmmm....I think I might go with the one who uses ice. Nagisa: So me then. Very well. Kotoko: Ah good choice! Nagisa is a VERY skill and decipline martial arts master! He'll show you a thing or two! Masaru: That's right. You're about to lose badly. Erin:..... Alex: Welp, I'll go make myself some popcorn. Erin: Wha- Alex! (Later everyone is seen outside. Masaru, Kotoko, Seris, Cloe, Ashley and Alex, who's eating popcorn are watching from the sides as Nagisa and Erin are seen facing off) Erin: S-So uh... How's this gonna work? Alex: You're gonna get wiped across the floor is what! Erin: *Growls* Kotoko: Are you gonna share those? Alex: No! Ashley: Alex. Alex:.... *Sighs and hands some over* Kotoko: THanks. *Eats a bit of popcorn* Nagisa: Its simple. Just come at me however you want. Erin: Well, alright then. Seris: Try not to overthink it Erin. You don't have to try and impress anyone. Ashley: Yeah, just go ahead with any attack you want. Erin: Okay then. Get ready! Here I come! (Nagisa takes a calm collected stance as he awaits Erin's move) Erin: Let's level the playing field first! (Erin then freezes the ground as the ice spreads toward Nagisa) Erin: Can't dodge that! Nagisa: *Slowly raises a hand* Fool. (The Ice Shards reach Nagisa but suddenly shatter) Erin: Wh-What?! You-You didn't even touch them! Nagisa: I didn't have to. Seris: Wow. Erin: Wha- You got lucky! (Erin then prepares to fire an ice beam) Erin: Now take this! (Erin fires an ice beam. Nagisa stands up straight, leaves his arms to the side as the beam hits him. But it seems to have no effect as he takes a couple of steps forward) Erin: OH COME ON! Alex: Well that's scary. (Erin stops fire and instead creates a long ice sword) Erin: Okay now I'm gonna- *Loses balance* Whoa whoa! *Regains balance* Okay okay I'm good. Now I'm gonna get ya! Nagisa: We'll see. Erin: Oh we will! (Erin swinging her sword as Nagisa who dodges easily) Erin: HOLD! STILL! Kotoko: Oh wow. This is kinda getting sad to watch. Masaru: Nagisa just finish her off already. Save her any more embarrassment. Alex: Aw come on guys, you don't give her enough credit. (Suddenly Nagisa swings his arm and break the ice sword in two) Erin:.... Alex:..... Seris: Holy crap Cloe, the hell have you been doing to these guys? Cloe: Well, like I told you before, Nagisa's kept going with his training over the years and is now running a dojo. Kotoko: Yep. Nagisa always the one to take his training seriously. Erin: *Looks up at Nagisa* …. Um- (Nagisa then pushes Erin down) Erin: Ah! Nagisa: Sorry but I think its time to end this. *Holds up hand* This is about to get cold. Erin: Wait what?? Alex: Oh man, is he actually gonna do what I think he's gonna do? Erin: Wait hold- (Nagisa then freezes Erin solid) Nagisa: Its done. Alex: HOLY CRAP!! *Runs over* ERIN!!! (Alex looks around at Erin's frozen body) Alex: Erin can you hear me?! Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts